


Svět pod hlavou HUMOR

by jajafilm



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Svět pod hlavou
Genre: 1982, 2016, Czech Republic - Freeform, Humor, Time Travel, Video, dream - Freeform, music video, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is fan music video to the TV show  "Svět pod hlavou".





	Svět pod hlavou HUMOR

## Svět pod hlavou HUMOR

 

This is fan music video to the TV show "Svět pod hlavou".

The "Svět pod hlavou" is a Czech TV show, I tried to translate it into the English so you can turn on the subtitles. However, I'm not a professional translator, so it isn't probably a very good translation, but I hope you appreciate at least my efforts...

 

 

 


End file.
